Rizzoli ON Isles
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: PWP Smut for every single episode of Rizzoli and Isles (I've set myself a big challenge) Basically a massive R&I smutfest DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FEMMESLASH you have been warned :)


**Rizzoli **_**ON**_** Isles**

Thank you so much to ClassiqueMystique for beta reading my chapter one and providing some great feedback

So the idea behind this fic is to provide PWP smut for every single episode of R&I (Yes I have set myself a huge task).

Each chapter will provide either an alternative episode ending, or rewrite a scene, et cetera.

The chapters have no connection other than they represent the episodes in order. So in some chapters they may already be sleeping together or in a relationship already, and in many it might be their first time. I shall of course explain what the case is for each chapter.

WARNING! Rated M for lesbian content content/future content. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!

I shall provide warnings for BDSM and other themes where I think relevant.

* * *

**S1 E1 C1**

An alternative ending

**See One, Do One, Teach One.**

Jane turned on her side, resting her head on a scarred hand, her wild ebony hair cascading, framing her face. Her warm eyes gently moved over Maura, taking in her perfect physique. The way her white jeans hugged her slender hips, her diamond bracelet falling gently from her delicate wrist. She loved the way the silvery chiffon of her blouse rippled over her toned abdomen, the colour accentuating the milky white of her skin, the ruffles rising and falling on her chest as she breathed steadily. Maura looked like an angel, her hair spilled golden and silky across the pillow. Her long lashes like fine lace fans upon her rosy cheeks. Jane's gaze drifted to the elegant line of her jaw, finally falling to the forbidden fruits of her sweet lips. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to taste her, to plunge her tongue into her hot mouth. It was crazy.

_Crazy._

Their eyes met, sharing a look, which wordlessly said more than they could ever vocalise. Time seemed to slow down, to almost stop, and Maura became acutely aware of every sound around them; of the wind whistling through trees, the branches creaking outside the window, the comforting song of the crickets on the breeze and the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Her own breathing grew heavy and the blood pumping in her ears, threated to drown out everything else. Her throat became dry and tight and her breathing more erratic. She felt frightened, yet safer than she'd ever felt all at the same time. Jane's eyes bore into her own; she felt the hunger, the desire, and the fear. Jane's eyes now fell to the pink bow of her lips, and instinctively Maura moistened them with a gently flick of her tongue, which provoked a small moan from her colleague. How could one sound from another cause such emotions, such feelings throughout her body?! Their eyes again met, and Maura was sure she was about to drown in those dark, wild orbs. "Jane." It wasn't a question, but a request. She had whispered it so softly she was unsure that the sound had even been made, until Jane leaned forwards, closing the gap between them, their lips mere fractions apart.

Jane's pulse quickened as she watched her friends eyes grow wide mirroring every emotion she felt battling inside. Her perfume was intoxicating, luring her in with invisible hands, drawing her in deeper still. Desire flared hot inside her, burning away the last of her rationality as she felt herself growing giddy under the influence. Finally closing the distance between them, she touched her lips to Maura's. The heat was instantaneous, drowning out any sweet intentions. It burst inside of them, as hot and bright as a forest fire. Maura sucked in a small gasp of air, drawing her in closer still. Jane settled her mouth on hers, telling herself she wanted just a taste of her, nothing more, but fire swept through her, her blood scalding through her veins. One taste. _But would one taste ever be enough? _

Maura's mouth was like the expensive wines she kept – soft, sweet and dangerously intoxicating. Jane's tongue slipped between parted lips to better savour the taste. She stroked and explored and Maura responded, reacting on instinct. Her tongue slid against Jane's, first with caution, and then growing desire. The flames leapt higher.

A moan drifted up from Maura's throat, and her arms slid up around Jane's neck, her fingers entwined into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She could feel herself growing dizzy, as blood rushed south from her head. Hazily she realised Jane was rising to a kneeling position, pulling her with her, pulling her close. Her strong hands stroked over the unbound silk of her hair, and down the small of her back, pulling them together. Maura arched against her wantonly, causing a growl to rumble from Jane's inner depths, as she rolled her hips against the blondes. Moving her hands to the gentle swell of her buttocks, she lifted Maura to bring her mound crashing against her own. Maura made a small guttural moan in her throat and need surged through her like a flood. She wanted her. God, she wanted her. She wanted to take her right here right now. It was madness.

_Complete madness. _

Pulling back slightly for air, they resumed looking into each others eyes, their desire now laced with trepidation. Maura again licked her lips, and Jane was sure she had never seen her look more beautiful than she did now, the pale moonlight lighting her like a fallen angel, her skin shining in a wan glow. Maura's hands found Jane's, and they linked fingers with a smile of reassurance and understanding on their faces. "Maura?" Jane whispered,

Untwining their fingers Maura rose from the bed, reached behind to unbutton her blouse, before pulling it over her head, folding it and placing it on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. All the time Jane's eyes were on her, transfixed. Then Maura popped the button on her jeans and slid them down her slender legs, folding them to join the blouse. She sat knelt back on the bed in her unspeakably expensive cream lace underwear, the perfect hourglass figure of femininity. A gasp escaped from Jane's lips, as her eyes hungrily devoured the vision before her. Swallowing hard, Jane took this as her queue, and following Maura's lead, she stood nervously, letting her cardigan fall to the floor. Her throat dry, and small beads of perspiration forming on her brow, she did her best to swallow hard. Closing her eyes gently, she pulled her white t-shirt over her head, followed by her sweatpants, letting them fall to a crumpled heap on the floor.

Maura smiled softly to herself as she watched her best friend undress in front of her, fighting the urge to fold and store away her clothes, at least until later. Though her body was toned, strong and defined it was most defiantly feminine. Jane's curves, though subtler than her own, we equally as breath taking and for a moment Maura just sat in silence, absorbing the view. Rising to her feet she gently padded over to the detective, whose eyes were still lidded in apprehension. Placing a hand on Jane's hip, she pulled her into the softest kiss.

Jane's eyes flickered open to meet Maura's warm gaze and to a soft hand being placed on her left hip. "Are you okay with this?" Maura asked tenderly, her protective and caring nature in overdrive. After a short pause Jane linked her fingers with Maura's free hand and looked her deep in the eyes. "I have never been more okay with anything before." Nodding, Maura pulled Jane back onto the bed with her. Lying side by side, they leant in, their tongues once more dancing in flames as their hands begun their cautious exploration of the new terrain. The foreplay wasn't smooth or flawless, but instead filled with fumbling's and nerves. It was real, it was messy, and it was perfect. Maura was sat straddling Jane's hips, a smirk on her lips as Jane struggled to unhook her bra. "It's not funny Maur!" She huffed, as she grappled with her friends clasps. "Yes it is" she giggled back. "Would you like some assistance?" Maura offered only to receive a huffy shrug, which she took as a yes. Maura's deft fingers had Jane's bra unclasped and tossed aside within seconds, followed swiftly by her own. The detective sat spellbound and agog, her chest heaving and her eyes hungrily devouring Maura's full breasts, as they sat free and firm. The cool moonlight light Maura in the most delectable fashion, the shadows falling artistically across her torso. Watching her friends gaze Maura smiled at herself. Whatever _this _was, it wasn't a mistake. It may only be a one-time escape, but she knew it was real, and that was all that mattered.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, the detective caused her friend to supress a giggle. "You're beautiful Maur…" Jane whispered. "I think you should be naked more often" she smirked.

"Oh do you now?" Maura smiled back softly, and leaned forward, letting her lips cover Jane's, as her right hand snaked it's way up Jane's abdomen and to the swell of her breasts, eliciting a moan. The instinctive sound was all the permission and reassurance needed, her thumb and forefinger rolling Jane's tightened bud, until her back was arched, and moans began to escape freely. Kissing her way down Jane's jaw line, down to her breasts, she let her tongue flick over her left nipple with a feather like touch. A hand came to rest in Maura's hair, entwining itself with her loose locks, and looking up she stared deep into the pools of her colleagues' eyes. Drowning in the reassurance_. Drowning. _Un-straddling, Maura removed both their knickers, letting them fall to the floor to join their long since discarded rationality.

Finally naked, the pair laid back on their sides. Jane's hand wrested on Maura's cheek, whilst the blondes traced circles on her friends' hip_. _The detective struggled to control her breathing, emotions, thoughts and heart rate. She was lying in bed with Dr. Maura Isles… Naked… _Naked. _Scooching forwards, she pulled Maura in by her waist, their bodies touching sending shocks of electricity through them both. Maura shuddered visibly, blushing at the realisation. Tentatively Jane leant forwards, taking the blonde's earlobe between her teeth, gently sucking and nipping, as her right hand found Maura's erect nipple. She felt a wave rush to her core, as Maura let out a guttural moan, as she flicked at her bud. Journeying down her throat, she bit down harder than intended at Maura's pulse point, causing her hips to jut out into the detective, their cores touching. Pulling back, Jane looked down into her friends eyes, the look of fear had long been lost, and now all that remained was the trust and the desire. _Oh the desire. _

As Jane's fingers traced their way down Maura's abdomen, they continued to stare intensely into each other's eyes. Maura was slick with arousal, parting her legs to allow Jane easier access. The detective circled her index finger around her friends' clit, causing her to throw her head back to the pillow, eyes screwed tight in bliss, breaking their gaze. As she teased her, Jane kissed along Maura's jawline, lips, throat and chest with tender affection. She had never before been one to either spend time on foreplay, or stimulants during sex. She was used to the act of sex being just that, pure penetration. Maybe it was just different, maybe it was different because it was another woman, and maybe it was different because the other woman was Maura. _Maybe. _Jane didn't know the rational behind it, all she knew was that she wanted to make Maura moan and cry out, to make her shudder in her arms, and to make her scream her name. Oh how she craved the sound of her name on Maura's moist lips as an orgasm she had induced ripped through her.

"Jane!" Maura whispered heavily, her voice drenched in desperate desire. Smiling to herself, Jane obliged, slipping two fingers inside her, revelling at the way Maura clenched around her long digits. A long earthy moan escaped Maura's lips, as she rocked to meet Jane's thrusts. Both woman increased their speed, and soon soft, sweet profanity filled the room as Maura climbed steadily higher towards climax. Sweat pooled in the concavity between her breasts, her back arched lewdly, as she spread her legs wider still, allowing Jane further access. Her head grew fuzzy as she struggled to breath, her murmurs incoherent and her body too weak to continue it's gentle rocking. Sensing her impending orgasm, Jane caressed Maura's clit with the thumb of her free hand, as she increased her thrusts. Daringly, she bit down and sucked hard, on Maura's left breast just above her nipple, leaving a mark.

The sensation was all Maura needed to send her over the edge, and her body shook as the orgasm took hold, her core repeatedly clenched and unclenched around her colleague's drenched fingers, as she moaned her name.

Happy, Jane pulled Maura onto her, holding her close as she recovered. "That... transcends anything… I have ever… before experienced…" Maura murmured between deep breaths, a dazed look about her face. "And for those of us who don't speak Maura?" Jane giggled. Smiling, Maura leant up, kissing Jane on the nose, "It's means it was good." Sighing she fell back into Jane's arms exhausted.

After a moments respite, Maura sat back. She was once more on her knee's straddling Detective Rizzoli, a habit she was sure she would love to repeat. Jane was beginning to think the same thing, as she stared up at the beautiful blonde, her skin a flushed rosy glow, a result of her handiwork she was pleased to admit. "My turn" Maura giggled. Shuffling her way down the bed, she nestled between Jane's thighs, taking each one in turn in her hand, and kissing, licking, teasing her way up. Without wasting anymore time, Maura inserted two fingers inside of Jane, causing her to gasp in surprise "Shit Maura!" Jane was sopping wet, the evening's activities already having had a huge affect on her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came. "Language," Maura reprimanded, as she increased her motions. Without warning, she dipped her head, letting her tongue flick over Jane's hypersensitive clit. Jane's body shuddered in response, and expletives reverberated around the room, however this time they remained un-chastised, as Maura mouth remained otherwise occupied. The detective wrapped her fingers in Maura's hair as her incessant moans grew louder, and with a final flick of her clit, she cried out Maura's name as the waves took control, and all went black.

Jane felt a nibbling at her ear, bringing her from the brink of unconsciousness. Her heavy eyes flickered open, and she couldn't help but smile up at Maura who was grinning from ear to ear. "Come here" Jane murmured exhaustedly, opening her arms for Maura to fall into. Holding her close she kissed her forehead softly whispering "thank you." The blonde smiled. She'd helped free her from her fear, even if only for one night, she'd helped. Closing her eyes she smiled to herself, Jane was giving and caring, strong and brave, everything she'd ever given up on finding. Maybe this could be the start of… _No! _She shook her head dispelling her thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

Listening to Maura's breathing, Jane knew she had fallen asleep. Holding her to her, she swallowed hard, and blinked away the tears, tears of happiness. After the day she'd had, happiness sounded like madness. But Maura did something to her. She took away her coldness, chased back the blackness, made her feel alive instead of caught on some bleak plane of existence. Three hours ago she had felt alone. Drowning in a black hole of desolation and fear. Now she was found. Looking down at the sleeping form of her best friend she smiled again. Maybe this wasn't just an escape from the fear. Maybe this was something more. Maybe this could be the start of something more.

_In Fine_

* * *

So let me know what you thought, good or bad. I shall also be (semi) taking requests of things you would like to see in later chapters at some point.


End file.
